Sellow Vitae
by Sike
Summary: AU. PostVoldemort times: Cures, drugs and one extremely meddlesome best friend... oh, and of course: lycanthropy. m slash. Sequel to 'You Bloody Stupid Basxxxx'
1. New Moon

Disclaimer: (Shifty eyes from side to side.) You mean they still need these things? Well let's just put it this way: This you-know-what on you-know-where isn't a you-know-what stolen from you-know-who.

A/N: Do not adjust your browser... this is not a full chapter. Think of it as a preview. A private screening, if you will.

Ahem.  
Coming soon:

Sellow-Vitae  
Chapter 1: New Moon

* * *

September 8th 2007  
Reveille Crescent  
9:00am  
New Moon

Remus Lupin is asleep in his flat. An empty glass on the table is reflecting a soft line of sunlight along his cheek. He is cradled between the arms of his massive reading chair, with his head resting against the tall padded back.

Being a man of organized chaos, Remus has scattered pages of the Daily Prophet along his coffee table in order to sort the biggest stories of the past week. Most of them are the front page of one day or another.

The first picture is of a group of adult witches and wizards in a group photo. The caption reads: "Up and running! The blend of new and old teachers gets ready for the first school semester at Hogwarts in over a year."

Another picture shows an expansive stretch of cobblestone with shops squashed together in the background. ("Memorial Courtyard completed in Diagon Alley")

There were many other front pages: some telling of the death of Voldemort others that declare the new minister or the hunt to gather the roaming dementors… Some were torn sections from wanted ads and job offerings, circled in black ink.

The most recent page added to Remus's collection is currently being used as a make-shift blanket. Remus shifts in his peaceful sleep, pulling the photo of the story across his shoulder. A skeletal, strong featured man wrapped in dark robes glares out of the image. The Headline reads: "Notorious potions Master to teach in the Post-NEWT / Reintegration program."

The antique fireplace, which held burning embers only moments ago, has flared into life. A man's head appears among the flames. His hair is black, gelled into distinct little spikes. His features are smooth and subtle, the only distinguished elements being his sly eyebrows and slightly squared jaw (which aids to sweeten his smile). None of this would be so intricately described, except that some only tolerate him because of his looks. (Remus, of course, not being one of these people.)

Kalai blinks confusedly in the smoke, coughing a little. When he can finally understand what he is seeing, he sighs. He takes a deep breath…

"Remus! Remus!" Kalai calls loudly. "You're _supposed_ to be awake by now. I _think_ I got this thing working so I'm just gonna keep testing it by shouting! Remus! REMUS!"

"Erraghhhh…" Says the voice beneath the newspaper. The image of the potions Master is replaced by Remus's hand as it rubs into dry eyes.

"Hi, sweetheart!" Kalai squeals, a little higher pitched than is humanly reasonable. "Glad to see you're all bright-eyed and bushy-tailed." Remus smirks, bringing his hand away to stare down his friend.

"How would you know if I'm bushy-tailed, Kalai?"

"Experience." He says, winking. "You're a morning person, born and bred… not to mention well trained."

"That makes me sound like an animal…" Remus mutters, which he follows with a wince, realizing that he took the bait.

"You _are _an animal, honey." Kalai quips in, grinning. Remus spins in his chair, bringing his feet to the floor.

"Do you ever get tired of being so irritating?"

"No. Besides, I know you love me anyway."

"Not that I can help it…" Remus stands, crossing his flat to clear his morning dishes. He turns his head and calls over the clinking of glass: "So congratulations on your first fireplace call! But I assume you did call for a reason?"

"Business… always straight to business. We need to find someone to loosen you up, love. You know, I know this one really sexy-"

"AHEM!" Remus cuts across his friend loudly.

"Okay, okay… I called because I found you a job!"

Remus perks up at this, turning from the sink. "Really? Where?"

"Well," Kalai starts "if you can believe it, I met this woman who works in that street… place…"

"Diagon Alley?"

"That's the one! She's looking for new employees for her apothecary swap store. I told her that I was looking for two open positions and she said she could use the extra help."

"Excellent! Is she going to Owl us with the paperwork?"

Kalai is silent for so long that Remus turns again. The expression on his friend's is exactly the kind you get when you walk up to someone and say: "Five purple banana peels are going to find you."

Remus waves his hand up and down, trying to break the trance.

"Kalai?"

"Remus, what the hell are you on about?" He looks either about to laugh, or question someone's sanity. Remus hits himself in the forehead, shaking his head.

"Do you mean I didn't explain Owls to you?"

"Ah… no. Oh wait, I think I remember… ordinary wizard levels?"

"'Wizar_ding_', actually. But that's not what I meant. The wizarding community uses real owls to send post. You'll get used to it… What was the woman's name?"

"Maggie."

"She didn't give you an address?"

"Oh. Uh… maybe. It was confusing." Remus rolled his eyes. It was fair enough that Kalai was new as a wizard, but that didn't excuse his habit of being professionally helpless.

"You dolt, haven't you been doing your homework? I told you most of the basics are in the package. Not to mention socializing. Weren't you at the Leaky Cauldron last week? How can you have learned next to nothing?"

His voice is light and evasive as he responds: "Well I was at the bar… and I talked to some people… but I got distracted, Poky-"

"KALAI!" Remus shouts.

"What?" He cocks his head innocently. (He knows very well _what_.)

"What did I tell you about calling me that?"

"But Reeeeeemuuuus! It suits you p-"

"Never mind! What. about. these distractions?"

"Well. There was this guy I was chatting with… but I wasn't really listening to him."

"Why not?"

"I couldn't focus on his voice because he was just so delicious and hot and…"

"Hun, eating people is _illegal_."

"You know what I mean."

"Yes. Sadly, I do."

"Okay, great! So we're gonna do lunch, right? Then get me into those crash courses?"

_Sigh… _"Yes."

"Fabulous! See you, Poky."

"Fairy boy."

"Takes one to know one, pet." And with a playful smirk the muggle-born's head disappeared from the hearth.

* * *

September 8th 2007  
Siita Drive  
11:30am  
New Moon 

His eyes snap open and his gaze darts around frantically. He tries to stop the hyperventilating and remember where he is.  
Home. The wizard tells himself. Home.  
And on the floor.

His breathing is steadying and he is beginning to feel pain. His shirtsleeves are ripped at the biceps. His own fingernail marks have scraped across his skin.

He slowly sits up… the room spins around him as his hands press down into broken glass.  
Steady. Just keep steady and breathe.

He keeps still, trying to let his mind readjust. Slowly his thoughts begin to return to him. He is a wizard. He lives in England. That son of a bitch is dead.

Oh, and eventually, Severus can remember his own name.

* * *

A/N: So, think it'd be worth it to see the whole thing?

Ben, repondez-alors! (Then respond.)


	2. Inept to the front seats

Disclaimer: Pick a story any story… and all of them will say that we don't own a damn thing!

A/N: I realise that for the first chapter I wrote with quotations… but I've decided that I'm going to use my other style so… be cool with that. When some one speaks it will look

-Like this

Kay?

* * *

Selow Vitae

– Chapter 2 -

Inept to the front seats

* * *

September 16th 2007  
Siita Drive  
11:53pm  
Crescent moon

Severus watches his hands tremble, as if by doing this he can make them still again. There is only one thing that would put him at ease and he is well aware of it.

-But I won't. (forced through clenched teeth)

If he gives in, he is week. Not only that, but he'll have a problem. That's what they call it. (the hypothetical they of Severus's mind)

-Weak, pathetic. Child!

The pull isn't terrible, but the very notion of giving in to it is unacceptable. He had clearly stated (to his reflection) that indulging tonight was out of the question. There was a class of school-severed pupils to deal with in the morning. (Perhaps a trivial reason to deny himself his complicated pleasures… but potions ingredients don't buy themselves.)

But then of course, Severus considers, he can't give it up every time he has to work. The very idea is not only ridiculous, but impossible. Who would want to limit their happiness to two days out of the week?

His periods of bliss are limited as it is. Severus commits his mind to finding a solution.

Severus walks a way from the shelf of potion vials. The lights go out one by one as he crosses the room. Despite the continued twitching in his hands, he feels comfortable enough now to slam his bedroom door.

* * *

September 17th 2007  
Demeter's Walk  
9:46am  
Crescent moon

Kalai is having one of those dreams that doesn't make any sense. Well, when he tells Remus about it later it won't make any sense. For now, the dream is the very definition of logic.

Logic lahjik: (n.) Kalai lying on a carefully constructed pile of tea cups whilst Remus sits on him and feeds him miniature doilies.

-Tell me of the ancient widdershins periwinkle… (conversationally)

But before Kalai can graciously do so he finds himself rudely awakened by something very sharp pressing into his forehead. He therefore decides to say:

-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!

This is then immediately followed by the aggressive reactions of pure instinct that any scared creature would use: savage screeching, flapping and the menacing swipes of frantic talons.

And the owl is pretty pissed off too.

It tenses and takes off in a panic, making gouges in Kalai's chest. It flies around the room in a panic, not knowing where to go. Until it finds the open door which leads into the main living area of the flat.

-Aaaaah! No! Get out of here! (grabbing his umbrella, pursuing the owl)

-(Impossible to spell sound of owl fury) !

The great horned owl swoops around the room, sending books flying and knocking over various personal effects. Kalai waves the umbrella at the bird, which only makes the situation even madder than it was before.

The owl dives directly for Kalai's head and the man pops the umbrella open, sending the owl bouncing backwards. Fearing for his life, Kalai moves his back to the wall and watches the beast with wings from behind his shield.

After a few moments of angrily circling the room (which results in a broken mug, the upsetting of a plant and the brutal assault of a thesaurus) the winged catastrophe realises that it is no longer being antagonized. It lands on shirt that lies across the back of the couch, with its back to its nemesis.

Kalai feels a chill down his spine as the owl turns her head all the way around in order to glare at him menacingly.

-Please… (whispered) just fly out the window…

-Who? (a figure of speech in owl sarcasm)

The bird edges a bit to the left, and Kalai sees it. The fresh trail of owl droppings streaming down one of his favourite shirts.

-You bitch! (without any apparent trace of masculinity)

At a speed that astounded the owl, Kalai dives out from behind his umbrella and leaps at her. He grabs her feet with one hand and holds her to his chest with the other. He struggles with her over to the open door leading out to the balcony. He lets the beast's body go free and she shrieks and begins to flap desperately to get free.

With the same movement that one would use to toss out a bag of trash, Kalai chucks the owl onto the balcony and slams the door shut. The great horned owl nearly hits the bars around balcony but manages to stop herself in time. She shakes a little, and then flies back towards Kalai's bedroom window.

-No!

He dodges out onto the balcony waving his arms.

But the owl doesn't go back in for long. She sweeps out with something clutched in her claws. She makes a point of dropping it on Kalai's head before flying off. It's a rolled up piece of paper. A note from Remus reminding him to that he's coming pick up Kalai at ten-fifteen.

-Hey, K. (amused) Owl trouble?

Kalai turns to see his neighbour looking his way, watering-can in hand.

-Mike… (plaintive wine) Do I have to buy one of those things?

-(Smiling) I can think of a few alternatives…

* * *

September 17th 2007  
Diagon Alley  
10:18am  
Cr. Moon 

-What? (annoyed) What's wrong? Come on and tell me already!

Remus and Kalai are standing outside _Margaret's assorted trade items_. Remus is trying very hard to be compassionate towards his friend, but damn it, Kalai was in one of his moods.

He was sulking.

One might not have known at a glance that Kalai was feeling down. After all, he had still taken the greatest care to chose the right clothes and do up his hair… but Remus knew better. Kalai was a bouncy, energetic person who loved to tease people (all in good fun).

But this morning, Kalai was showing a severe lack of bounce. He stared at Remus's shoulder without saying a word.

-I can't feel sorry for you unless I know what's happened.

-I know. (Glumly)

Kalai took Remus's hand and guided it up under his shirt pressing it to his chest.

-See?

-Er… uh, I- no. (completely red in the face)

Remus currently can't process much more than 'oh merlin, oh merlin' and 'what the hell? What the hell?'.

-Feel the wounds I have there?

-Um (his senses manage to feel more than skin) oh! Yes, I feel it. (gulp and rapid extraction of his hand) How did that happen?

Oblivious of the concept of awkward moments, Kalai makes a face.

-Your owl happened! It went mad and trashed my flat! And the worst bit was when it went and shat on my favourite shirt! (foot stomp akin to that of a six year old girl) I wanted to go clubbing in that shirt…

(Remus thinks: _oh course, because the death of a shirt, is the most tragic thing in the world._)

-I did tell you about owls... and Belle is usually very calm. Did you do something to upset her?

The expression on Kalai's face moves from sulky to genuine unhappiness. Remus takes a step closer.

-I hit her… I'm sorry Remus, I didn't mean to, it's just that I woke up and she was pecking me in the face.

Kalai hides his face in his friends shoulder. Remus feels uneasy again and awkwardly pats him on the back.

-(not understanding why Kalai is being so dramatic) Uh… there, there…

-I hate birds! (shrieked into Mr. Lupin's eardrum)

-Well, um… I don't know how we'll be able to send letters, then. Maybe we can-

-Oh don't worry about that! (remarkable recovery) I've got it sorted out already, Pokey-pie!

Remus is struck rather sharply with the notion that he and Kalai are no longer on the same page. He is also struck by the fickle nature of a human's attention span…

-What did I say about nicknames? (Remus holds up a finger) Don't make me hurt you, demonic devil-child. (the listener grins and sticks out his tongue) And how on earth can you owl me without an owl?

-With a bat!

-(Shuddering noise of disgust) A bat?

-Pteropus giganteus!

A low chime sounds in the background. Both men start.

-Go on! That's the P.R.P.'s bell! You'll be late!

Kalai glances down the alley and turns back, looking uncertain.

-Which way again?

-Head west and then turn on the second left. Never the first and never the third!

Kalai gives Remus a quick peck on the cheek and runs down the street.

-(mothering personality overriding embarrassment) And for the love of the Gods; DON'T GO RIGHT!

* * *

September 17th 2007  
Finun Crook (off of Diagon Alley)  
10:32am  
Cr. Moon

Normally, when Kalai stares at a man's face, it's either because he's completely gorgeous or Remus not paying him any attention. But the man in front of him is neither. This makes it very hard for Kalai to explain to himself why he finds this man so fascinating. He was human, wasn't he, not some sort of demonic fey?

-You're late. I hope this isn't a habit of yours? (disinterested voice) Don't just stand there… misconduct doesn't make you important, take a seat!

Demonic, definitely.

Thinking of amusing slimy things to drop on his teacher's head, Kalai takes a random chair in the center of the group. A mixed age group surrounds him. The professor turns his attention to the class as a whole and some of the younger people in the room push themselves further into their chairs.

-I am Professor Severus Snape. You may call me 'sir' or 'Professor'… I don't want to hear either of my names come out of your mouths. I will not repeat myself. This is class H-27-S. Do not forget that. If you forget, then I am afraid I'm not responsible for safety. (In way that didn't suggest he was afraid at all.

A young woman with frizzy waves of hair tied into braid sat in the seat directly in front of Kalai. There were tiny balls of lint sticking to her purple wool sweater. (Or maybe it was eggplant… that was the same thing as purple, wasn't it?) In any case, Kalai felt a very strong desire to pick the pieces of lint from her shoulder…

But she raises her hand. The professor's head flicks in her direction and he flinches.

-No.

The girl puts her hand down.

-Despite suggestions to the contrary, I will not be learning your names. If I don't know you by now, you can't be important enough to remember. However, I will be dividing the class into three groups. The rehabs please find a place to my right, the post-newts to the left and the inept to the front seats.

Kalai laughs at the subtle joke and he finds over a dozen eyes regarding him as they would a madman. Which is a fair cop.

-(Irritated) Move.

There is a great deal of shuffling about as people squeeze past each other in order to get to their assigned side of the room.

When the room is still again, Kalai finds himself the only one seated in the front row. On the bright side, the purple sweater girl is sitting in the second row. (So the collection of wool lint is still possible)

Severus Snape looks pointedly down at the man who has chosen to sit in the front row.

-You, come with me. (Addressing the rehabs:) Mr. Smythes's side, get a book from the front and start reading. (Turning to the left,) Miss Granger's side copy the notes on the board.

Severus makes a quick nod and the board with said notes upon it materializes out of thin air.

Allowing for an atmospheric billow of his robes, Severus stalks out of the class with the lone pupil at his heels.

* * *

-Either you are truly a simpleton, or you are the "special case" assigned to my class.

-I'm Kalai Tamasine.

-Then you are the latter. Am I to understand that up until recently you had no idea you were a wizard?

-Yes, professor.

-Have you been given the handbook that is supposed to assist belated wizards?

-Yes, but I haven't really read any of it yet.

Severus removes a piece of parchment from his robes. There are assigned spaces for the information he needs.

-Excellent. When you learn to incinerate of objects, it will be the first.

Severus's check list: _Interference to learning process due to idiotic advice? none._

-Do you possess any magical skills at this point?

Tamasine tries to force away a grin. Severus doesn't his legilimens to guess that the man has thought of something crude.

(In Kalai's mind: Hee hee hee… _skills_.)

-(Sharply) Mr. Tamasine!

-Oh, I can move things around. Across the room, in any direction, any weight. Before I met my friend, I could only send things in one direction… south, I think…

-I see… show me.

-All right… (nervous before foreboding darkly robed wizard)

Kalai Tamasine doesn't lift a finger or say a single word while using his magic. Severus, on the other hand, rises four feet off the ground and curses (under his breath) numerous times as he is sent twenty feet down the hall and back again.

Tamasine smiles sheepishly as Severus arrives back in his original position. Severus's eye twitches slightly when he is released. His smooth is pressed together in a taught line.

-Never. do. that. again.

-(Timid nodding of his head.)

Severus takes a steadying breath the mantra "don't kill him, he didn't know any better" circling over and over in his mind.

-One more piece of information and you can leave for today. I realise you planned to be here for another three hours but I don't care. Just go. Away. Now… Who discovered that you were a wizard?

-Isn't that a private thing?

-No protocol exist for this situation, Tamasine. If you tell your friend's name it will make the introductory phases of your education go much faster.

There is a silence during Tamasine stares at Severus in wonder.

-Sir, do you ever talk like a normal person?

-That's debatable… What's his name?

-Remus Lupin. See you tomorrow, Severus.

Severus is shocked to the extent that he doesn't realise Kalai just said his name.

-Remus… fuck, I'm taking Sellow Vitae tonight.

* * *

A/N: Okay, I'm feeling really self-conscious so I hope you go easy on me...

I hope some of you liked it.

Next chapter will be called: Pteropus Giganteus


	3. Pteropus Giganteus

Disclaimer: see someone who cares…

A/N: Hello. I'm glad this chapter gets to go up. It had been sitting around half-finished before the last few chaps of You Bloody Stupid Bastard. But it lives now!

* * *

Sellow Vitae

-Chapter 3-

Pteropus Giganteus

* * *

September 20th 2007  
Finun Crook - PRP Education Center  
1:15 pm  
(half moon)

The back room of the lecture hall is surprisingly large. It has storage room enough that the only things which lay upon the bureaus are quills and papers that have been left unfinished.

Even so, there is enough floor space left that the teachers who visit it could waltz if they should desire to. Not that they do.

Contrary to his surroundings, Severus feels closed in. The complete lack of light isn't the problem it used to be. His eyes can see the adult student standing before him as clear as day.

_That's_ the trouble. This Tamasine man is becoming difficult to withstand. Not that Severus finds him intimidating in some way.

No… Kalai Tamasine is… an unsettling person.

He doesn't get intimidated or confrontational. The young man appears completely at ease in Severus's presence, which he is not at all used to.

It isn't as if he's grown used to Snape's demeanour from months of understanding… It's been three days!

-Alright… (exasperation) once more and you've had it for today, Tamasine.

-Kalai.

-Excuse me?

-I'd rather you called me Kalai.

-(tersely) As I am well aware. Do the spell… use your wand and the word I've taught you.

no movement

-Tamsine? (said man crosses his arms decisively)

-(unintelligible grumbling) Kalai?

-Yes, sir? (brightly)

-The spell!

-Right, uh— Lumos!

Severus shields his eyes as, to his amazement; the room fills with a pale, almost milky blue light.

-I did it! (Kalai smiles proudly)

Severus eyes the luminescence critically. It's strong, radiating from Kalai to fill the entire room.

-No, you didn't. Turn it off.

When the light vanishes, Severus takes out his wand and says 'Lumos' quietly.

-This is what the spell looks like: a steady, illuminated area… barely more potent than a candle flame. Do you realise that your inability to use a wand may keep you from wizarding-society?

Kalai's expression falters at these words and-

What?!

Severus's mind prompts him to react, a notion he quickly rejects.

Sympathy?

Impossible.

* * *

September 20th 2007  
Diagon Alley – Margaret's Assorted Trade Items  
2:30 pm  
(half moon)

-Okay, read me off the list. (distant shouting caused by being buried in a heap of containers in storage)

Kalai puts down the quill and blows softly on the ink. Inventory seems specifically designed to torture him.

-Can't we go drop off the orders now? This is duller than watching baseball!

Remus laughs.

-Fine! Next time we'll swap jobs and then see if it's dull, eh?

-(raspberry)

-Come on! We'll go after you read the bloody list.

-Fine. Ahem… Vervain: two pouches, sellowan beads: one jar, toad's milk: five litres- yeesh do we really need so much? Blegh.

-Kalai… (threateningly)

-Thorn grass: nine pouches, nightshade: fifty grams, vitum powder: three jars, veritaserum: one phial, fern seed: one pouch, mandrake fertilizer: four kilograms, ground crow: two jars… and a wolfsbane kit- just add boiling water.

He considers this for a moment.

-That'd be handy… why can't all potions come in kits? Then I wouldn't have to learn them!

After a couple of very stern cleaning spells, Remus emerges from the storage area, carrying the kit in its leather bag.

-Scratch the wolfsbane kit off the list, please.

-You're taking it? (surprise)

-Yes…

-You can't steal from your own store!

-I'm _buying_ the kit, Kalai.

-(accusatory) I thought you said you couldn't afford it…

-I can't. That's why I need to ask a favour from you.

Remus sets the kit down on the front counter. He approaches the leaning tower of packages for delivery. He begins shrinking them one by one and placing them in his jacket pocket. Kalai springs over and swings an arm around Remus's shoulders.

-Ask away, Pokey, I'm full of favours.

Remus nearly hits Kalai for use of the ridiculous nickname… but changes his mind in the hopes of getting his way.

-This is really hard for me to say, but… I kept my rent money for this month to pay for that kit. My landlord hit the ceiling- even worse than the first three times I did it. Now he's only giving me five days to move out. The fact-

-(interruption) Wait! Before you go on, there's something I meant to tell you.

-Yeah? What is it?

-Well you see, it gets really creepy at my place sometimes and I was wondering if you could stay with me for a little while. You know… to scare the spooky things away?

Remus smiles gratefully and gives Kalai a quick hug.

-Thank you so much, mate.

-No thanks necessary, you're the one doing me a favour.

-Kalai, you're wonderful.

-I know…

Remus hits his friend on the head with the nearest package.

* * *

September 20th 2007  
Odin Street - Sharps  
8:36 pm  
(half moon)

Sure, the ministry has been through its reform… but Severus still doesn't find them all that competent.

The post-Newt education is a good idea. The rate of muggle to wizard knowledge is embarrassing. To be ignorant of practical or sophisticated knowledge merely because they don't involve magic has always seemed foolish.

The reintegration? It is necessary… but Severus privately feels that St. Mungo's might be better equipped to deal with the young, shell-shocked wizards and witches that were caught in the middle of the Voldemort-Dumbledore confrontation.

But to put the two together and stick Severus with the worst shifts?

Well, it's one of the reasons why he's at the bar of a club instead of at home.

-You look like shit. (a voice from behind)

Severus isn't in the mood to fire back at who ever it is. Any non-humans in the place can pick up how much of a wreck he is.

Emotionally and mentally exhausted. Being leached by phantom parasites… a special treat reserved for the suffering of immortals.

Not to mention how badly he needs more Sellow Vitae.

-(a voice intent on pestering) What's a matter then, vamp? Low on fluids?

Severus turns; ready to tell this asshole how many different ways he can fuck off, only to find himself looking into the face of a man with bright red eyes and a fierce green Mohawk.

-Xero!

He flashes Severus a quick glimpse of his fangs, the habitual greeting of one vampire to another.

Severus returns the gesture, with his more of a grimace than a grin.

-Hey. (as he slides onto a stool) I didn't think you liked it here.

-(Shrugging.) It's somewhere. And at least people here can sense why I want them to piss off.

-Not all of them. (Sourly.) A couple of girls came in and I'm telling you… so ignorant and untainted! Even the human regulars could tell they were sheep. I can't wait for tomorrow night. Ah, Friday… freaks only.

-(...)

Severus shifts in his seat and takes another sip of his drink. He watches listlessly as the deep red liquid swishes around in his glass. Xero moves to put a hand on his shoulder, but Severus ducks away from the contact.

-You're still going through after-affects from the change? (Concern)

-I seem to be. (Though he doesn't know for sure.) I'm afraid I have to leave. Maybe the three of us could meet here next week. Talk a little…

Pretty soon, the pain will be too much to handle. It feels like someone is stabbing Severus behind the ears. He silently offers his nearly full glass to Pawn Xero.

-(Taking the glass in hand) Is it straight?

-No, there's a bit of whiskey in with it. I don't like it so thick when it's cold.

-Kampai. (Takes a swig.) This stuff beats trying to find an unsuspecting drunk…

The vicious stabbing refuses to cease. Severus mutely takes his leave of Xero. He walks out of Sharps, down the street and back onto Diagon alley before apparating home.

Maybe it's the after-affects of the change… or maybe he's doing it to himself now. Either way, it's the Sellow Vitae that can help him cope. Illegalities be damned.

* * *

September 20th 2007  
Siita Dr. – Severus's place  
11:48 pm  
(half moon)

As the tan-coloured concoction begins to cool, Severus can feel his anticipation building up.

He takes the precise measurement of powdered silver and adds it to the liquid in the cauldron. He is careful to select a wooden spoon to mix the final ingredients together.

The first time Severus had made Sellow Vitae he had picked up a metal spoon at random. The unlucky utensil being made of silver, it had disintegrated into the mix.

With a final scrape around the sides, it's ready. With the addition of the powdered silver, the tan liquid has become an acid-blue paste. Severus gathers the paste onto the spoon. He spreads the Sellow Vitae along his tongue, moving quickly so as to set the spoon down as soon as possible. He backs away from the counter towards the armchair in his living room.

The wicked blue drug takes full effect a moment later and Severus just barely manages to fall back into his chair.

It feels like sparks are exploding inside his mouth. By contrast, the back of his throat feels like ice and Severus coughs as his breathing is constricted.

The crackling is all over his body now and his mind begins to leak in and out of reality. The rush, the high, buzzes through his system, spinning him away from everything… all that grief, all that pain, all that loneliness, all that truth… There is electricity in his eyes and Severus feels as if he's being flung upwards into the sky.

The second stage is starting take over. Severus blacks out as his body starts to twitch and spasm out of control.

* * *

September 23st 2007  
Reveille Cr. – Remus's apartment  
6:31 am  
(waxing gibbous -or, ¾- moon)

Remus was asleep, just a moment ago. But now he can't seem to drift off again. Something has woken him. It sounded like-

-(a multitude of scratches and scrapings from an unknown source)

There it is again! Remus sits up straight in his bed. He looks wildly around the room, only to find it as he had left it: full of half-packed luggage and boxes for the move.

Remus is edging back down to his pillow, in full mind of sleeping for another hour or so, when something falls from the ceiling onto his bed.

Remus looks up.

-Bleeding hell!

A creature roughly the size of a cat is crawling across the ceiling. It drops from the ceiling, opening its wings and flying through the window at tremendous speed.

His heart still beating against his ribs from the surprise, Remus opens the envelope the flying beast has left behind.

_Hi Pokey! _(Remus sighs to himself)  
_Look, I send letters like a wizard now!  
__That was my pretty Pteropus Giganteus who delivered the letter. (That's a flying fox, in case you didn't know.)  
__Do you like him? His name is Danny. I wouldn't leave fruit sitting out on the table though, just in case. You have to help me build him a bat box so that he feels more comfortable.  
__  
Oh, I better write down what I meant to tell you.__Professor Snape would like you to go over to the PRP center so that he can talk to you. It has something to do with my learning progress.  
__Maybe he'll have things you can help me learn!  
__We'd have a ball!_

_Wait, I just remembered…  
__Are you okay to go see him? You two knew each other before, didn't you?  
__If he was like a bad fling or something you just let me know. I wouldn't want you to go if that's the case.  
__Friends don't let friends talk to scary exes, right?_

_See you at work, Pokey Puppy! _

_-Kalai_

Remus shakes his head, smiling as he folds the letter up.

Severus, an ex he needed protection from?

The whole idea was just too…_ bizarre._

Besides, things between them had never gone nearly that far. At one point he might have thought…

-(Quietly to himself) But that was just me and my idealistic mind.

* * *

A/N:

-)Dancing to my big band music from the 40's(-

Hee hee hee! I update like a madwoman! Mwahahahahaha!

I'm being a bad child… taking an exercise is blasphemy(not that I'm religious). Hee hee… I'm cooking up some bible fanfiction. People are gonna flame me and it's gonna be so fun!

Uh, anyway, I'm happy to see people here from YBSB.

Welcome to the party! Help yourself to pint of whiskey and blood or spoonful of Sellow Vitae… at your own risk!

Ah, so many things to happen in the story and I have to be good and tell it in order. :p

Tah,

(bat)

-Sike


	4. Complete and Utter Disaster

Sellow Vitae

Chapter 4: Complete and Utter Disaster

* * *

September 25th 2007  
Demeter's Walk  
7:02am  
(full moon)

Fully clean, Remus gives himself an extra moment in the shower. He lets the water hit him at the base of his neck. The constant pressure feels like skilled fingers loosening the tension in his muscles. (Not that the ones he has are particularly impressive.)

He feels it; the presence that will hang onto him like disease. Tonight will be the first change, with at least three nights to follow in the same way.

-(self-mutterings) Come on, now. You'll have the wolfsbane for tonight… and a place to stay thanks to-

To an observer it would look almost as if Remus had just done a little jig. Sliding back the shower door, he takes one step out onto the bathmat only to jump immediately back into the shower and conceal himself.

-(with a very red face protruding out of the door) KALAI!

Said man regards him innocently.

-Yes?

-Wha… what on earth are you doing in here? (Kalai takes a step forward.) No don't come over here! Throw me a bloody towel.

Trying to be less horribly embarrassed, Remus wraps the towel around his waist and steps out of the shower.

Kalai takes it upon himself to take another towel and dry his friend's hair with it.

-I was going to ask if you're going in to work or meeting Severus today. (sets down the towel and smiles) Because I know you aren't going to be up for it and I thought I'd try and convince you to stay home.

-I can't. (Feeling flustered) Severus will be cross if I put the meeting off again and Maggie's… I can't afford to-

-Please, Pokey? (Making what Remus thinks of as an annoyingly sexy moue.)

Remus considers arguing his point some more before he realises that he's feeling worn out now, before the day has even started.

-Fine, fine. I'll stay in today.

Kalai sighs loudly with relief. He leaps on Remus with one of his savage hugs.

-Good! You're so darling when you let me take care of you!

He pulls back just enough so that he and Remus are nearly nose to nose.

-(softly) And despite what you think, you have a beautiful body.

He kisses Remus quickly before darting out of the bathroom. Remus stands frozen. Kalai's ability to render him speechless is astounding. _Is he even aware of how intimate and flirtatious his behaviour is? No… he's always so oblivious. But then again, it isn't as if he's asexual. I've seen him go after other guys… he never treats them the way he treats me. _

-Remus!

The call comes from down the hall, but Remus blushes as if Kalai had overheard his private thoughts.

-Want me to make you some toast?

-N-no, that's fine. I think I need a few more minutes in the shower.

- (warningly) It's going to be cold, you know.

-That's okay. A lot of blood is rushing to my… my face.

* * *

September 25th 2007  
Finun Crook – PRP Building  
12:54 pm  
(full moon)

- (frantic hysterics) He wasn't the same man! He kept changing, I tell you! The beard! The beard! I remember in my first year at Hogwarts… And the voice! It was a give away! One year he whispers the next he booms. A different man of lies! It's crazy! He was crazy! You're all crazy! The bridge! Where the fuck did that bridge come from? Beware the lemon drops! The lemon drops of geriatric conspiracy!

Apparently, Smythe isn't as ready for the reintegration program as was initially thought. The rehabs (as Severus thinks of them) were in the middle of a group discussion when the boy just lost it.

With a St.Mungo's wizard on either arm, Smythe takes his last look around the room as they drag him towards the exit.

- (locking eyes with Severus) You! Brandon! Colonel Brandon! Don't think I haven't got Jane Austen's number, too, you mother-fucker!

The door slams shut on the lunatic's ravings. Severus gives the class one irritated expression and everyone goes back to their work.

Severus returns to the back room. None too surprising, Kalai is not transfiguring one of the storage boxes, as instructed, but is instead singing, conducting to himself with his wand.

-(doing his best to emulate Fred Astaire) The way your smile just beams…The way you sing off key… The way you haunt my dreams... No, no, they can't take that away from me…

Severus is on the verge of scolding the man back to business when…

_What the hell? _

When the sound of an entire orchestra comes sweeping in to accompany Kalai's crooning.

Quietly, without alerting Kalai to his presence, Severus casts an indicator spell. A small circle appears in front of him. It's white at first, but sure enough, it shifts to an unmistakeable blue.

-(without turning around) Sir?

Severus starts. _How did he know I was here?_ _Apparently I haven't been a vampire long enough to hone my lurking skills…_

- (dispassionately) You've finally managed to break your incompetent streak and cast a spell with your wand.

Despite his teacher's tone, Kalai jumps to his feet, giddily facing the professor.

-Terrific!

He sees it coming, but somehow he can't avoid it.

* * *

September 25th 2007  
71 Odin St. – Sharps  
8:43pm  
(full moon)

- (incredulously) And then he fucking hugged me!

Severus's two fellow vampires try to hold themselves back… but fail miserably.

Draco Malfoy and Pawn Xero laugh mercilessly at his expense, the Japanese _kyuketsuki_ doing his best to keep his _bloody_ Bloody Mary from coming out of his nose. The expression on Severus's face has nearby patrons edging their chairs away from him.

- (singsong voice) They say that Severus's heart grew three sizes that day…

Severus reaches deftly across the table to clout Draco in the back of the head.

-You've been spending too much time with Harry- (tersely) _continuing_ on… he wanted to run off and tell Remus about his "success" but I said I would tell him myself at our rendezvous. So it turns out-

Severus stops here, not wanting to get into it if they're going to mock him again. Xero makes a winding motion with his hand.

- (impatiently) It turns out…?

Severus exhales slowly.

-Remus is missing our meeting, for the third time. Not only that, but he's currently staying at Kalai Tamasine's flat.

Eyebrows rise.

-Awkward… (Draco nods appreciatively) So you're still keeping the meeting, of course?

-Of course, I- (realisation smacks Severus in the face) What? No! I- I can't.

-Why's that? It isn't as if Kalai's hug made you feel anything…

Severus can sense a trap closing in around him, but the temptation of denial is too strong.

-Well, no, I-

-So what's the issue? Besides, Xero and I have been discussing it, and we think it's high time you told Remus about that letter.

Trapped! Severus freezes. He remembers that damn letter all too well. The one Draco had threatened to reveal to Harry in order to prove he existed. Severus sighs inwardly. _I should have burned that thing when I had the chance! _

-That. Letter. Is not. Open for discussion.

Only a short time ago, Xero and Draco would have respected their friend's privacy. They have been through quite an ordeal together, after all. But this is now. It's time to shine a little bit of light into Severus's gloomy existence. Whether he likes it or not.

So the prodding continues.

-(Xero shakes his head) You've been carrying this around for how long? _Kuzo! _Enough is enough!

-(Draco smirks) Do you mean to tell me that you, who used to kill for –oh let's see… fun? Profit? Duty? And who now kills for _a snack-_ can't manage to face Remus Lupin?

Xero looks to Draco, slightly taken aback.

-Oh… low blow.

-(primly) Well that doesn't change the fact that –gah!- fucking ow, Severus!

-(standing up) I'm going now. I've got better things to do than spend all my spare time at this fucking club.

Xero grins at Severus's departing figure. He looks over at Draco.

-The hell he's got better things to do…

Draco barely reacts. Something is nagging at him.

-Hey Pawn, is it just me or is there a bunch of Sharps regulars missing tonight?

* * *

September 25th 2007  
Persephone Park  
10:15 pm  
(full moon)

The sign read: "Persephone Park – No Trespassers: this area is strictly for the use of the residents of Demeter's Walk Apartment Complex."

Severus takes a super-human leap over the fence. He thinks: _fuck it, no one cares. Who goes for a walk when the sky is pitch-black?_ He pauses, shaking his head at himself. _Okay, besides vampires. _

So maybe Severus _doesn't_ have anything better to do than lurking around Sharps… but there is no way in hell that he's going to go back and let Xero and Draco know that.

So here he wanders, a stone's-throw from Tamasine's apartment, debating whether or not to call on Remus Lupin. The letter (of absolute doom and horror, as Severus is beginning to think of it) is _not_ up for debate. He will pretend like he never wrote it. End of story.

_Come on, just go up for a brief word and leave… rid yourself of the tension, leave unscathed- _

**Therrrump, therrrump, therrrump, therrrump!**

Severus twists around in alarm. It's the sound of something large galloping across the park towards him. The clouds take this opportune moment to pull away from the moon. A pearly light illuminates the grass, giving a terrible beauty to the wolfish form tearing towards him.

_A full moon, excellent time to visit a lycanthrope, Severus! _

He gropes for his wand, but then hesitates. When Remus had last forgotten to take his potion in time, pain had been the only way to deter him. Severus isn't sure he can-

But he doesn't get the chance to find out. The werewolf leaps at him and he only just manages to raises his hands to guard his face. With so much momentum, the beast rolls right off of him as soon as he hits the ground. Severus is immediately on his feet, his vampiric nature awake and wary.

_There's nothing for it, I'll just have to stun him and then-_

-(cutting over his own thoughts) Damn it!

The werewolf is poised a few feet away, preparing to leap again. Severus's wand is clamped firmly in its mouth. Smart. Very smart. Not only for that… the moment Severus exhibited non-human qualities, the lycanthrope had recognised the change.

_Is a werewolf that clever? _Severus speculates. _Or is that part of Remus showing through? _

The werewolf starts to circle him. Severus moves with him, trying to keep from exposing his back to the creature.

-Remus, can you hear me? Don't do this.

He charges Severus once more, catching him in the shoulders, taking him down again. Inhuman instinct rears up in him for the second time. Fangs fully extended, Severus snarls up into the face of the beast bearing down on him. The werewolf's head tilts slightly to the side in what is almost an inquisitive gesture. Its aggressiveness vanishing, the creature jumps off its captive and runs back out across the park.

_What the-_

* * *

September 25th 2007  
Demeter's Walk  
10:32 pm  
(full moon)

Mike (and that's _JUST _Mike, thank you very much) is shaking his head ruefully from his comfortable seat on the rail of his balcony. He watches his fellow vampire take his leave as the werewolf continues to tear aimlessly around Persephone Park.

-(with a sigh in tow) What a complete and utter disaster…

* * *

A/N: Until next time! Please believe that I'm trying to get chapters out sooner than they have been. A lot of personal stuff has been going on this year… I'm hoping things will start looking up in the fall. 


End file.
